


The one in-between (always gets blood on his hands)

by Yenneffer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Dean and his family issues, Drabblish, Episode 2.12: Nightshifter, Episode Related, Gen, Gen Fic, Season/Series 02, coda to Nightshifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and his place between the people he loves. He stands there, with his head empty and his thoughts a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one in-between (always gets blood on his hands)

“He didn’t mean it.”

“What?” Ron asked, looking at him perplexed.

“Sam. He didn’t mean what he said earlier. About you being insane.”

“Oh,” Ron looked unsure, not knowing what to say or do.

***

He doesn’t know why he says that. It really isn’t important right now, some minor squabble between Sam and Ron. Only that he likes Ron. And, obviously, he likes his brother.

So he hates a little to see them at odds, the almost hostile looks thrown under the confusion of not knowing how to deal with the other - what to make of each other.

It isn’t all that girly touchy-feely thing, though. Before you ask. That is Sam’s domain, and Dean does not deal in feelings much.

He has an ingrained role of a peacemaker, a bridge between his stubborn-set Dad and fire-cracker brother. He has grown into that, the way the other two have grown into opposition to each other, with Dean as their in-betweener.

***

He didn’t elaborate- there was a sense of danger, the fucking shapeshifter on the loose (how he hates those) and they were on a job.

Sam was, as he loved to remind Dean, an adult. He could do his own explaining, find his own words to stumble through conversations with Ron. Dean couldn’t do that forever for him (not that he won’t try, mind you - he has been forged into a protector and Sam was jealously his).

After Ron dies, there is a clash of tensed muscles in a fight and a run, a run, a run far away into darkened rooms.

 

The End


End file.
